


tidings of great joy

by trixiechick



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina and Kisa, their first Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	tidings of great joy

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after Kisa no Baai 5, makes some passing reference to the drama cd about Christmas for the Marukawa boys.

* * *

  
He leaned over his lover's small body and reached to tilt his cell phone up, turning it on just long enough to see the time. Grinning, he kissed his lover's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Shouta-san," Yukina purred softly. 

Kisa responded by scrunching his eyes shut tighter and wriggling his nose like a rabbit. Overcome by his cuteness, Yukina kissed his face over and over again. He'd spent Christmas Eve with a lover before, but not like this. He could understand why Kisa didn't want to open his eyes. They'd both been busy lately, after all. Yukina had a few projects due before the break and he was working some extra shifts to cover for coworkers who wanted some time off. Kisa, naturally, had the end of the year crunch. In fact, he hadn't been able to leave work until nearly ten, and Yukina had boldly gone to Marukawa in person to make sure that they didn't miss Christmas Eve entirely. 

They might have only had a few hours, but they made the most of it. As soon as Kisa locked the door behind them, Yukina got _started_. They shared the box of fried chicken Yukina had picked up while undressing each other. Everything had somewhat blurred together after that, but it was safe to say that the built-up frustration of a few weeks of missed connections was fully expended. 

Brimming over with happiness, Yukina rubbed his nose under Kisa's ear. "Hey, hey. Shouta-san. Merry Christmas. It's our first Christmas day together. Shouta-san!" Yukina laughed.

Kisa huffed cutely and curled up tighter into a ball, his adorable little mouth pouting a bit in his fake sleep. Yukina had to laugh a bit. Every time he thought that he had seen Kisa at his cutest... He kissed the corner of that precious pout, and sighed. Well, it was fine if Kisa needed sleep. Yukina had no plans to leave Kisa's apartment at all tomorrow, so they would both need their rest.

Yukina shifted his weight, and started to move to get out of the bed. He needed to wash up a bit, and he should probably wash Kisa, too. He'd get a nice, warm washcloth... but, before he could get even a foot out of the bed, Kisa shifted and grabbed a hold of Yukina's arm tightly.

Feeling like his chest would burst in reaction to Kisa's cuteness, Yukina kissed his lover's forehead. "I'm just going to the bathroom. Are you really going to miss me that much? Shouta-san?"

_That_ got Kisa to crack open one eye, looking up at Yukina with exasperation and disgust, his pout getting noticeably cuter. Kisa wriggled his tiny body and got a firmer grip on Yukina's arm.

His heart thumping with painful sweetness, Yukina tipped Kisa's chin back so he could kiss away that pout for good, finally. "Don't you feel sticky? You hate it when I don't clean up after myself," Yukina winked. He knew Kisa pretty well by now, after all. Especially when it came to sex.

Making cute little upset noises, Kisa shifted and snuggled closer, finally letting out a bit sigh. Looking down, he quietly asked, "Are you going home?"

Yukina blinked, and then laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course not! We both have tomorrow off, after all. Right? It's totally rare! I'm not going anywhere at all!"

Kisa looked up at Yukina with a complete _I already knew that!_ look on his face. "I didn't mean tonight. I meant... for New Year's. Are you going home... to your family?" Kisa looked away at the word _family_. Or maybe that was Yukina's imagination. 

He didn't think so.

They hadn't really talked about this, but then, they'd barely had time to plan getting together for Christmas Eve, so that wasn't too surprising. "Mm. The past couple of years, I have, I guess, but..." Kisa frowned a bit. That definitely wasn't Yukina's imagination. If Kisa wanted Yukina to stay with him for New Year's, all he had to do was ask. But, Yukina couldn't imagine Kisa actually asking for something like that. It was both cute and a little bit sad. Yukina had to be careful to anticipate things like that, so he wouldn't disappoint Kisa. "This year, I told my parents that I was too busy. I'll be here. You're not working then, either, right?"

Kisa looked up at Yukina, and his eyes suddenly seemed _huge_. How did he do that? "Is that really ok? Your... your family... is in Sapporo? Right? So... you don't get to see them much..." he trailed off, looking...

Miserable?

Yukina snuggled closer, slipping his arm around Kisa's body. He rubbed his hand over Kisa's back, and kissed his forehead. "It's fine. It's my first chance to spend New Year's with you, after all. I'm going to drag you out to a temple at midnight!" he cheerfully threatened. 

Kisa pouted a bit, but Yukina didn't think that he was going to object to a late night trek into a crowded area. "...You know. I've spent plenty of Christmas Eves with plenty of guys..." he began.

Yukina scowled. He _really_ didn't like the sound of that _at all_.

"B-but I've never spent New Year's with anyone. S-so I understand, you know. If you. Need to be with your family and all," he finished, pressing his cheek to Yukina's arm.

Kisa was so contrary. He clearly _wanted_ Yukina to choose him, but he was trying to push Yukina into going home? Even if Yukina wished that Kisa would make things less difficult for him at times, he knew for a fact he wouldn't be so interested in the older man if things _were_ easy. It was precisely because Kisa was _challenging_ at times that Yukina was so addicted. "What about your family?"

Kisa looked up at Yukina blankly. 

"Do you want to go home to spend time with your family?" Yukina asked reasonably. Now that he thought about it, though... he didn't know anything at all about Kisa's family.

Kisa looked away, clinging to Yukina. "No, there's no place like that for me to go to," he said very softly.

There were a lot of things that could mean, and Yukina had the feeling that if he asked, he wouldn't get an answer. He pulled Kisa up, wrapping his arms around Kisa's frame, holding him tightly. He couldn't look into Kisa's eyes if Kisa wouldn't look at him, but he could still kiss Kisa. He slipped his fingers into Kisa's hair, and felt Kisa melt against him enough. Just enough. He broke off the kiss, and rubbed his nose against Kisa's. Softly, he explained, "I told my parents I had plans with my lover. I want to be at your side when the New Year begins. I want to make my first prayer side by side with _you_. I want to see the sun rise with _you_. Isn't it all right to want that?" he begged gently.

Kisa looked right into his eyes, and he had _that look_ , the one he so rarely showed Yukina. He looked this way during sex sometimes, so vulnerable and needy. It made Yukina lose any control he had left. Kisa closed his eyes, and sighed, pressing his forehead against Yukina's. "Oh, ok," like he was giving permission to Yukina's desire. "Kou."

At the sound of his name, Yukina beamed, and wrapped his arms around Kisa so tightly, he was sure Kisa would complain. He just couldn't help it! 

He was so damned happy!

It seemed like Kisa was smiling a bit, his face pressed against Yukina's cheek. "Oy. Oy! Kou!" Kisa complained. Laughing, he complied with what he assumed was Kisa's complaint, and loosened his grip. "Kou!" Kisa continued, though. "You know... you left me pretty sticky down there," he pouted.

_That_ was hilarious! "Yes, yes, my beloved," Yukina laughed. He knew better this time, though. Instead of trying to slip out into the bathroom by himself, he got of bed scooping Kisa up in his arms as he did.

"Hey!" Kisa protested, but Yukina swallowed that objection with a kiss. 

Kisa's arms wrapped around Yukina's neck, belying his long-suffering pout.

"Merry Christmas, Shouta-san," Yukina tried again, setting Kisa down on the counter in the bathroom.

"Ugh, merry Christmas already, Yukina. Enough!" Kisa turned his face away, failing entirely to hide his blush.

So, Yukina _had_ to kiss him. And probably, before they left this bathroom, he'd _have_ to get Kisa even stickier. 

It was going to be the best New Year ever!

* * *

  



End file.
